


Support and Sleep

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt/Comfort, caretaker toothless, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Comfortember Day 12. When Hiccup wakes up tired and in pain one morning, Toothless is there to support him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Support and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortember prompt: "Therapy/Emotional Support Pet"
> 
> There can never be enough Hicctooth and fics dealing with Hiccup's legs. So have another one!  
> Can honestly take place from post-Httyd 1 to post-Httyd 2.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Whenever Hiccup suffers from pains in his leg, Toothless makes sure to be there for him and it doesn't matter in what way he needs him.

When he has trouble walking, the dragon will support him, offer him his spot on his back if Hiccup is willing to accept it. If he needs to help him get the Dragon Riders or Berk off his back for a moment of peace, then he will and Hiccup doesn't even need to ask. Or if a hug and some company are all that he needs, then Toothless will be there to give them to him. And if he can't even get out of bed, Toothless will stay with him.

Just like today. Hiccup wakes up with terrible pain in his leg and he wakes up later than is normal for him.

Toothless hears him groaning as he sits up and he can see from his face what kind of day today is. He rumbles questioningly at his Rider. The two stare at each other from their respective spots in the room, Hiccup on his bed and Toothless on his stone.

"Yup, it's one of those days." Hiccup responds and brings a knee up to rest an elbow on. It's only morning, but he already feels tired, like he's barely slept at all. And yet, he distinctly remembers not being awake at all during the night.

Getting up will prove to be troublesome and it is. It's with great difficulty that Hiccup eventually ends up dressed and with his prosthetic on, the thing causing his stump's hurt to hurt even more. And it's with even greater difficulty that he somehow manages to limp towards the stairs and descends it, barely capable of putting any weight on his stump at all. It makes for bad fall risk, but Hiccup is stubborn.

Stoick is downstairs, ready to leave out the door for another day of chiefing the village when his attention is drawn by his son and his son's dragon.

He sees the face Hiccup wears combined with the slouched posture and the limp and he knows enough.

"Hiccup," He calls his name.

"Hmm?"

"Upstairs. Now. You're not leaving the house like that, go back to bed." The man promptly sends him back upstairs after just that one look and, for once, Hiccup doesn't argue.

Luckily for him, he barely got halfway down. So the ascend back up, while still painfully long in his condition, isn't as long as it could've been. Hiccup turns and gives his dad a silent thumbs-up.

"Have a good rest, son!"

"Hmm."

Stoick is out the door soon after, planning on checking up on Hiccup a little later today.

A response like that from Hiccup isn't a good sign and Toothless all but pulls him up the last steps so he wouldn't really need to take them himself.

Grabbing his hand with his gums, Toothless then urges Hiccup to follow him to his stone.

"Yup, I'm coming, Bud." Hiccup sighs, but follows.

Toothless gets him to sit down on the flat slab and takes the initiative to pull off his boot for him while Hiccup takes care of the more delicate task of removing his pegleg.

With them off, Hiccup has a broth infused with willow bark and scoots further up the stone with the hope that it'll work soon. Meanwhile, Toothless climbs up to wrap himself around him.

Hiccup woke up not even an hour ago, not even half an hour ago, and he's already on his dragon's stone slab with Toothless wrapped around him. He's snuggled up to him, enveloped by his warmth, and he's already close to falling asleep again. Once the willow bark kicks in, he'll be out like a light.

That's how tired he still is, Stoick was right to send him back to bed. And Toothless, though wide-awake, doesn't move from his spot.

He listens to Hiccup's soft breathing and enjoys the soft, absentminded stroking of the scales on his back. Hiccup is doing it as he's falling back asleep, slowly and silently.

Toothless finds it good that he's taking the rest he needs. Pain can drain a person so much, even pain from wounds that have healed long ago. Hiccup needs this and Toothless is glad that he's taking it and happy to be with him.

He'll stay here for as long as Hiccup needs him to. Doesn't matter if Hiccup will sleep for hours more, he knows Hiccup will do the same for him.

Toothless adjusts only slightly, wrapping himself just a little bit tighter around his Rider.

"Bud," Hiccup mutters, but barely stirs. Enveloped in his dragon's warmth and after a dose of willow bark, he feels soothed enough to doze off.

Toothless purrs softly and Hiccup can both hear it and feel the vibrations from within, he falls into a deep and healing sleep.


End file.
